Both Sides Of The Law
by NekoEddo
Summary: When KID sends a note that is different to his others, Shinchi can't help but wonder just what his target is. What he doesn't realize is that it's him! After finding out about his true heritage, will Shinchi stay a detective or turn thief? Why not both?
1. Note

Hiya! another new story! (I should really just get on and write more on my others but for some reason I just can't T_T) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Shinichi Kudo sat in the library of the Kudo mansion, a large fire crackling in the fireplace, keeping the winter chill at bay as he pondered the origin of the longing that had all of a sudden blossomed inside of him, tugging at the strings of his heart as though urging him to give in so that it could concoct a beautiful melody with them. He had a problem though. Giving in to this longing would, in turn, make him do something that he really wasn't so sure that he wanted to do. Giving into this longing, would mean being a player on both sides of this game called 'The Law'.

Shinichi had pondered it for weeks now and had finally come up with an answer, he would do it. But only if the one person whose cooperation was integral for it to work agreed completely. The only problem was, he had no way of contacting this person, and the best that he could do was sit and wait in tense hope that the enigma known as 'Kaitou Kid' would set up another heist soon. He didn't have to wait long. As though complying to his wishes, as he read through the newspaper on Sunday morning, his heart skipped a beat when he saw a photograph of the latest Kid heist note that had been blown up to fill a whole page.

**_A heist not so much about stealing,_**

**_but returning to one thing's true place._**

**_The first day of a poem,_**

**_at the first chime of an hour_**

**_with the arrival of a dove._**

**_But where?_**

**_Well. Who knows?_**

**_- Kaitou KID_**

Shinichi scowled at the note, trying to make sense of it. It was different from Kid's other notes, and he had practically spelled out that he wouldn't be specifying a place for the heist to take place, and his target wasn't clear at all. Well, Shinichi decided, if he couldn't figure out that bit then he would figure out the rest of the note first and then come back to it. 'Think, think, "The first day of a poem".... If it is truly a poem then one with multiple days in it? ... Seasonal perhaps...' Shinichi hummed in thought, his subconscious unknowingly twisting the tuneless sound into a well known melody. Sooner than he noticed, he found himself mouthing the words as well and almost hit himself in the face for his stupidity. It wasn't as though he was doing anything on that day though, no matter how nationally it was celebrated.

Shinichi worked on decoding the note until it was nearing midnight, however, only one more line on the note was something that he could translate from the clues that Kid had given him and the police to work with this time, he was positive that there were important hidden meaning in the rest of the note, but, try as he might, it just didn't make sense.


	2. Puzzles

I'm on a roll! Second chappie in two days! woop woop! Enjoy!

--

Shinichi woke with a start, thought of his rejected theories about the letter swirling through his head, but staying separate from the two lines that he had managed to decode. The first day of a poem was from the poem 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' of which the first day was Christmas. And the line: 'At the first chime of an hour meant one in the morning.' But other than that the rest remained a mystery, much like Kid himself.

By the time the day before Christmas had rolled around, Shinichi had already said goodbye to Ran, Sonoko and the rest of his schoolmates, because he knew that if he started obeying the longing within him then he would have to move somewhere else. He had never got round to saying goodbye to Heiji and Kazuha because he had decided to stay in-touch with them, at least. Ran had been very tearful but in the end hadn't minded as much as she might have when he told her that he was moving, and Sonoko had yelled at him and then said a goodbye as well. All in all, he decided, it had gone pretty well.

Christmas Day

Shinichi paced around his library, utterly frustrated at being unable to figure out where to go in the first place so that he would be at the heist. He checked his watch for the tenth time that minute and scowled when it still only read 00:05 AM. Still almost an hour to go and still no idea where to be! He flopped down into the chair with a sigh and decided that if he had to stay here until the next heist then so be it, because that damn note held too few damn clues! He sighed again, laying his arms on the table and resting his head on them, unintentionally falling asleep within moments. He did not notice a small, white dove that landed on his windowsill at quarter to one.


	3. KID?

SO awesome! Third chappie in two days! Victory!

* * *

A soft breath tingled over his ear, waking him up, but before he looked around.  
"My, my Tantei-kun, falling asleep on one of my heists? That's rather rude." Shinchi yelped and turned around, jumping backwards and falling out of his chair when he saw Kaitou Kid standing behind him, the trademark smirk firmly in place but showing the slightest hint of amusement as Shinichi fell onto the floor.  
"Kid!" Shinichi exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"  
"I'm on a heist, of course, what else would I be doing?" Shinichi started mentally running through all of the things in his house, trying to figure out just what Kid wanted from here. He was jerked out of his train of thought when Kaitou suddenly grabbed his arm and hoisted him to his feet, and then continuing to pull him out of the library and upstairs. For some unfathomable reason grabbing Shinchi's coat and shoes along the way.  
"Erm, why are we going up here?" Shinichi asked, confused at the sudden turn of events.  
"I already told you, i'm on a heist!" Kid said, only just able to keep the excitement he was feeling out of his voice. 'Poker face, poker face, poker face.' he reminded himself as he dragged a very confused Shinichi to the balcony.  
"You never said what you were stealing." Shinichi pointed out in a monotone voice.  
"Hmm, I suppose I didn't really did I." Kaitou mused, a grin breaking out over his face as he said it. Then, he suddenly spun Shinichi around to face him via his wrist. "I'm stealing you, of course!" he stated with a grin as a puff of pink smoke suddenly burst around them, and, as soon as it had cleared, he found himself in his coat and shoes. Shinichi blinked in surprise, he hadn't even felt anything. He looked at Kid, who was now standing on the rail of the balcony, as agile as a cat. Shinichi stepped up to join him, wobbling precariously until Kaitou steadied him.  
"Hold on tight!" Kaitou exclaimed before getting a firm hold around my chest with one arm and activating his hang glider. It didn't take a detective to work out what Kaitou was going to do next, so Shinichi did the first thing that came to mind. Clinging onto Kaitou so hard that he could barely breathe. Kaitou launched them off of the balcony and into the night air, and, soon enough, Shinichi loosened his hold on him and started to relax and enjoy the flight, laughing quietly to himself at the shouts when they passed over the police station. They were too high up for the police to see that there was more than one flier tonight.


	4. True Heritage

I really am on a roll, four chapters in two days, wow. I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Shinichi panicked when they started heading straight for a wall of one of the residential homes. But jumped in shock when it suddenly slid open, re-sealing itself behind them once they were inside. There was another puff of pink smoke and Kaitou whipped off his suit, immediately changing into casual wear before the smoke died down. When the smoke cleared, Shinichi blinked in surprise as a boy that looked suspiciously similar to him grinned back at him, standing next to the infamous white suit which was currently hung up. Shinichi glanced around the room, trying to take in every detail as quickly as possible, but turned back to the boy when he bowed, saying.  
"Kuroba Kaito, at your service." Shinichi stared. Out of all of the things that had happened tonight, this had to be the most incredible, not only was Kaitou Kid showing him where his base, maybe even his home was, but he was also revealing his true face and name to him.  
"Come on." Kid... no, Kaito said, grabbing his wrist as he pulled Shinichi towards a large painting of what must have been the former Kaitou Kid. He was surprised when Kaito led him up to it, and then pushed it, making it swing so that they could get out. What kind of person had this sort of thing in their house anyways? He asked himself as they went through.  
"Come on." Kaito said, dropping his hand and letting Shinichi follow him as he walked rather than dragging him. "Mum and I have a few things that we need to tell you."

A few cups of coffee and a rather long explanation later, Shinichi felt like his head was going to explode. Not only had he been adopted by the Kudo's from a young age, but he was actually a Kuroba, and not just any Kuroba, He was the almost identical twin to the famous 'Kaitou Kid'. 'Well.' He mused. 'I suppose that this makes it easier to ask Kaito what I was planning to ask him at the heist.' He felt his eyes beginning to slip closed from fatigue, it was four in the morning. 'Maybe i'll even be able to be a proper partner rather than just an accomplice.' He slipped into the dark realms of sleep.


	5. New Family

Ok, i'm seriously beginning to wonder how many chapters it is actually possible for me to write and upload in a day... I mean.. This is my fifth chapter in two days! Four of which were posted today! (Trust me though, I am definitely not complaining.)

* * *

Shinichi woke up to the blinding glare that could only belong to the sun, he stretched, sitting up on his bed before looking around, he had to stifle a yell and started panicking when he realized that he wasn't in his own bedroom. The room that he was in had cream coloured walls, two large wardrobes either side of the door, a whole wall of shelves, half of which were stacked full of what appeared to be magic tricks and the other half - the half nearer him - was completely empty, and a bed identical to the one that he was sitting on on the opposite side of the room. Then all of the memories of last night flowed back, he groaned and leaned himself back down onto the bed, still thoroughly miffed by the turn that his life had taken. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and quietly padded over to the door. Vaguely noticing that someone had put him in pajamas, he slipped out of the room and tried to find Kaito's ... and his, mother.  
She was in the kitchen, cooking what appeared to be lunch. It was giving off a heavenly smell and Shinichi's stomach growled loudly from the doorway, alerting her to his presence. He smiled sheepishly at her and stepped inside the kitchen.  
"Take a seat sweetie, lunch is going to be ready in just a minute." She said, smiling gently. He did as he was told and smiled while the wonderful smell of bolognese overwhelmed his senses. A few minutes later, his... mum, was setting down two plates of bolognese, one for each of them.  
"So where's Kaito?" Shinichi asked, waiting until he knew that he was allowed to start eating. His mum noticed this.  
"Go ahead." she said, he smiled gratefully at her and started digging in to his food. "Kaito is at school at the moment. If you like we can go back to your old house today so that you can get some of your things."  
Shinichi finished his mouthful before answering.  
"That would be really helpful, thank you." He said, he was still trying to get over the fact that he would now be living here, in this house, with a twin that he never knew he had.

An hour or so later, Shinichi and his mum were sat on the train to Beika, while she filled Shinichi in on what sort of life he would be living in Ekoda, and everything that he had missed while he was in Beika.  
"We have enrolled you in the high school that Kaito goes to, and you can start on wednesday if you like." She told him, he nodded and said that that was fine.  
When they got to the house, they packed most of Shinichi's clothes into one bag, which his mother held, and Shinichi himself carries two large bags stuffed with books, he had decided to take a few of his favourite ones, and then come back and visit the house if he ever needed one of the ones that he didn't bring with him. By the time that he got back, school had long since finished, and Kaito was back at the house waiting for them. Seeing the thief without any disguises on still made Shinichi feel a bit uncomfortable but he was quickly getting used to it. He smiled at his twin as he walked through the door and Kaito grinned what Shinichi thought to be quite possibly one of the biggest grins he ever saw in his life. As soon as he had set the two heavy bags down by his bed he found himself being dragged to his twins side of the room as Kaito started to teach him magic tricks, Shinichi was glad that Kaito had remembered that he had asked if it would be ok to learn magic last night. He was quick at learning the tricks, and by ten O'clock, he had pretty much mastered at least three tricks. As he lay in bed that night he smiled to himself, realizing that right now, he was happier than he had been in years.

* * *

A big thanks to: **luminousSpark, tanteigirl69 **and **KouriKanji** for being my first three reviewers, especially to **luminousSpark** because they gave me three reviews!


	6. School, Day 1, Part 1

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE! I take NO credit for the trick that they played on the class in this chapter, all credit for the trick goes to **Elena Forest**, who is a wonderful person and redid the trick spectacularly when my brain was refusing to supply ideas for it.

* * *

Tuesday was mainly spent with Shinichi putting his stuff away, since he had decided that all of his books had to be in chronological order according to the author's name. And, of course, with Kaito teaching him more magic tricks once he had got home from school. Shinichi was finding it incredibly hard to get to sleep that night, even with his twin's peaceful snores coming from the other side of the room. He was worried that no-one would accept him as a comrade or friend, he knew that Kaito wouldn't shun him, that was a small comfort, but he still worried over what the rest of the class would do when they found out that Kaito had a twin. He fell asleep that night feeling more worried than he thought he would.

Shinichi groaned as someone literally shook him out of his sleep, he opened his tired eyes and cam face to face with Kaito, who looked suspiciously more excited than he should. It was over breakfast that he found out the reason.  
"Hey Shinichi..."  
"What is it Kaito?"  
"There's a trick that I really want to play on the class but I can only do it with your help and we can only do it on your first day of school..." Kaito said, trailing off.  
"What is it?" Shinichi asked, leaning forward over the table, Kaito had had his full attention at the word 'trick'.  
"Well, basically..." Kaitou whispered the plan into Shinichi's ear, and, once the plan had been told in full to Shinichi, a devilish grin spread across his face that could rival Kaito's own.  
"Let's do it."

Shinichi sat down in the seat that his brother had described for him that morning before Shinichi had left for school. Middle row, third row back. Easy.  
"Kaito?" Shinichi turned at the voice. The speaker, he noticed, looked like Ran, but with shorter, wilder hair. "What are you doing here so early?" she frowned and leaned forward suspiciously.  
Shinichi's Kaito grin grew wider.  
"And since when do you not enter the classroom with a bang?" she continued. "This isn't like you…"  
Shinichi half-shrugged. "Well, sometimes, people get the urge to be early, ne?" All the while he was grinning.  
Aoko sighed. "You better not dye Hakuba's hair green again," She sniffed and turned away.  
"Don't worry~!" Shinichi sang. No, he didn't sing. That would have been disastrous. He just dragged the word 'worry' for a long time. "No~thing of the sort~!"  
The teacher called for silence and began to cal roll. When she got down to "Kuroba, Kaito", Shinichi called out "Present!" This got him a lot of weird looks, but he ignored them. Kaito had warned him about it this morning.  
There was something squirming in Shinichi's stomach. A ball of nervousness and excitement. It was making him squirm in his seat.  
Five minutes had passed. Kaito had said seven.  
"Seven?" Shinichi had asked when Kaito had told him the number that morning. "Why seven?"  
"Because," Kaito responded. "I like seven. And it's a random number—no one will expect it!"  
Six minutes. Any moment now. Shinichi stopped squirming and sat normally, ignoring his nerves.  
Eight minutes. Shinichi frowned. Where was he? Then he remember that Kaito could pop in at any moments and resumed a neutral expression.  
Shinichi was nearly to the point of falling asleep. His elbows were on the table and his head was propped in his hands, eyes half-closed, when the door flew open with a loud slam. Shinichi jerked backwards. Kaito stood just inside the doorway with his hands on his knees and panting.  
"Sorry…I'm….late…" Kaito panted in between wheezes. Then he noticed Shinichi.  
Simultaneously, their arms flew up to point accusingly at the other. "What're you doing here?" They both cried.  
The class watched in stunned silence as both Kaito's pointed to themselves with their thumbs and yelled, "It's MY turn to go to school! No, it's my turn!" The whole time they were yelling, they voices blended together nearly as one voice.  
"It's Wednesday," door-way Kaito pointed out. The other simply offered a short 'oh'. Door-way Kaito continued, "See, it is my turn!"  
Sitting Kaito snorted. "At least I didn't get us a tardy!"  
Door-way Kaito strode over to the other. "You can get out of my desk now," he told him, and they switched places. Door-way Kaito, who was now sitting, said, "I suppose you have to introduce yourself now."  
Shinichi nodded and walked to the front of the classroom, looking back at his twin for reassurance. And as he walked to the front of the classroom, the bundle of nerves that were twisting his stomach in knots that the Kaitou Kid himself would be proud of was not going away.  
"I am Shinichi Kuroba, the younger Kuroba twin. Pleased to meet you." He turned to the teacher. "Where should I sit?"  
Wordlessly, the stunned teacher pointed to the seat next to Kaito's.  
As he passed, Shinichi caught the looks on some of the students' faces. There was the girl who sat next to Kaito, who was staring at him with a curious expression. Another girl had long black hair and looked suspiciously like she was glowering at him. The other person was a boy who had blonde hair; he was wearing an expression that said to Shinichi something along the lines of 'Oh shit, now that there's two of them, I'm screwed.' Little did Shinichi know that he had just word for word guessed Hakuba's thoughts.

* * *

Thank you! And again, all credit for the redone version of the trick goes to **Elena Forest.**


	7. School, Day 1, Part 2

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long, and with so little explanation too, however, I am back! And I have a chapter on each one of my stories to help get those of you going through exams to brave it out!**

** I'm sorry to say this, but the movie got abandoned, so no links :( I haven't updated in so long because of a mixture of reasons, but the largest one is definitely that I am now in college a year early, and I have my work cut out for me keeping up with everything! As well as that I have had the most massive writer's block on every one of my stories, and completely lost my muse. I just couldn't bring myself to work on any of them. I am very sorry to have left you all so in the dark, and to have not updated for so long, but finally I have managed to produce something :)**

** I know they aren't the best reasons, but they are big to me, and I hope you can all forgive me for my long absence. Updates on stories from now on will be infrequent, as I have a busy summer lined up, and when I am in college it takes up pretty much all of my time, but I will be updating, and I'll do my best to whenever I have the time :)**

* * *

After about five seconds of gaping, the whole class filled with chatting. The teacher gave Shinichi a seat next to his twin, (silly man, now how is he going to tell them apart?) which Shinichi went to gratefully, on his way he heard snippets of the other peoples conversations.  
"...Didn't know that Kuroba-Kun had a brother!"  
"I know! I wonder why he never told anyone about him."  
"They look so alike it's scary!"  
He sat down next to his grinning brother and smiled at him. Kaito started pointing to people in the class and telling Shinichi who they were, he soon had them all memorized.

* * *

A few hours later it was lunch time, and every student in the class was on the edge of their seats from nerves and anticipation. Kaito had not played a single trick all morning. He had instead been entirely focussed on his twin, telling him various random facts about anything and everything. His mouth moving at a hundred miles per hour. While the rest of the class had been completely unable to keep up with Kaito's random ramblings, his twin had listened intently and nodded every so often, appearing to take all of the information in and store it away in his mind for further use.

Due to Kaito's inactivity in the pranks department (bar the one that had occurred at the very beginning of the morning), the whole class was expecting a massive prank to be pulled off every minute now. Even with their senses on full alert and their expectations for a prank as high as the far ends of space, a simultaneous jump still occurred throughout the classroom when both Kuroba twins, (who had been standing near each other, but both facing opposite directions and answering a group of classmates asking questions at a mile a minute) disappeared with a loud crack and two identical puffs of pink smoke that covered everyone that had been near the twins at the time with a heavy dusting of bright pink glitter and hair dye. People began to murmur, worriedly looking around. They all knew that with every poof would come a far worse prank, and the level of anticipation in the room had risen to new heights.

A louder poof filled the entire room with smoke, obscuring the vision of any who might have liked to see what was going on around them. A breath of wind seemed to brush past every student, and, after the 30 seconds it took for the smoke to clear, the entire class stood silent. Mute with shock and confusion.

Every girl was dressed as a disney prince, and every boy a princess. The most minute details had been attended to. Every Cinderella had a single slipper, every snow white held an apple, and the class whipped around in shock after hearing a 'neigh' to see three live horses stood in the corner by a couple of the princes. Watches were strung up like party decorations around the ceiling, school uniforms had been expertly knotted together to form a large tablecloth atop the desks, which had been pushed together, and set up as a large dining table, plates and all.

"What the hell?" Hakuba asked thin air, dressed as a particularly ravishing Sleeping Beauty, the wig atop his head adorned with tiny coloured glass 'jewels' that shimmered in the light, and extra decoration on the dress that draped on his figure, drawing particular attention to the curves that really should not have been there.

Identical maniacal laughs echoed throughout the room, only very slightly different, and the Kuroba twins appeared, Kaito dressed as Flynn Rider, and Shinichi as Rapunzel from the latter part of the disney movie. "WELCOME, TO THE GRAND BALL!" Kaitou announced in a booming voice, grinned as a pale blue gas began to fill the room. As the gas got to each person, they found the person of the opposite gender that was closest to them, and inexplicably began to ballroom dance with one another.

Confused, people were trying to break free of whatever spell had overcome their bodies, but to no avail.

"Kaito!" and irate Hakuba yelled, being led around the classroom in a waltz by Aoko "Stop this right now!"

"But Hakuba!" Kaitou called back "The party has only just begun!" Hakuba paled at the promise that lay behind those words.

"Come on Shin-chan" Kaitou said, taking him by the hands "lets join in the fun!" Shinichi allowed Kaito to lead him into a dance, but his face was telling Kaito exactly how unhappy he was at having been forced into a princess costume as well.

"Why did I have to be the princess?" He muttered "Surely you'd be far better at it, you've had plenty of experience being a woman after all." Kaito merely grinned in reply, and led Shinichi into a faster dance.

A short while into the 'Grand Ball', Shinichi was analyzing the faces around him, each one seemed more annoyed than the last, and he was getting quite worried. He didn't want to make too bad of an impression on his first day, and it seemed that they were overdoing it a bit.

"Hey, Kaito. Can we stop this now, everyone looks really upset, and if we do go through with the other phases of the plan they'll hate me." He looked at Kaito with pleading eyes, knowing that he would want to finish what he had started.

"But-" Kaito began to protest, before he was cut off by Shinichi.

"Please" His eyes glanced around briefly, before coming back to be Kaito "I haven't even met anyone properly yet, I don't want them to hate me for this." Kaito looked as though he would protest more, but stared intently at Shinichi before relenting.  
"Fine. He said, slightly sulkily, but then grinned "but you're going to have to let me pull a really good one at some other point!"

He bounded to the doorway and gestured for Shinichi to follow, muttering quickly into Hakuba's ear as he passed him "You should be thankful to Shin-Chan, you should have seen what I had in store for everyone after this." Hakuba paled again considerably.

Kaito waited for Shinichi to get to the doorway, before whistling loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Please be thankful to Shin-chan as he has taken pity on you and persuaded me to set you all free from my trap. There were so many other pranks I wanted to play on you today, but Shinichi was worried that you would judge him before you knew him. I will promise you a prank free day tomorrow, but after that I promise nothing, so make sure you get to know Shin-chan properly before I start getting in the way of your judgements!"

With that, Kaito poofed both he and Shinichi away, having grabbed onto Shinichi's waist, and the smoke that he left behind began to slowly free people of their dancing curse one by one as it reached them. Sighs of relief were heard from around the classroom as watches were returned, school clothes unknotted and all traces of fairytale themed paraphernalia disappeared. The bell rang signaling the end of the day, and people began to hurriedly disperse, not wanting to stay in the classroom a second longer than they had to in case they caught a whiff of the dancing smoke again.

Later that evening a Janitor was found dancing with his broom as he worked.


End file.
